Járn Fólk
Resemble the Old Norse society, including some of their cultural lifestyle habits and language. Development The word Járn is Old Norse for iron, and Fólk is Old Norse for people. Therefore they refer to themselves as the ‘Iron People’, and the common term used to refer to them is simply Fólk. Appearance They are build tall, strong (similar to Vikings) however they are dark skinned. They are generally the largest humanoids on Ersnon, with the Aketøni larger and some of the Islanders. Culture Women are treated as mothers and only a few will be allowed to be soldiers. Their "job" is to raise the next generation of warriors and strong women for the continued strengthen of their society and the Rikki Storr Drengrs (Kingdom of Warriors). Slavery is seen as a must in their society. The actual Fólk however see it as beneath them, and therefore relegate the duties to slaves derived from other regions of Ersnon. Religion Their belief is that the sea previously occupied all of Ersnon and was ruled by Vándr Náttúra (evil spirits). Their presence kept life from Ersnon for many years, until Ǫrvar finally had had enough and decided to fight the Vándr Náttúra on Ersnon too. Land on Ersnon was created by Ǫrvar with Him firing down an arrow from the sky, which parted the water and caused land to rise up from the impact of the arrow into the ground beneath the water. The arrow remained protruding from the new land mass, with it's gradual fall creating the interior mountains. The mountains along the Hati's Arm were similarly created by the scar the arrow left in the ground, and thus allowing the Devil to rise from their fire to the surface in this area. The belief is that they were created from the iron flint that came off the arrow upon impact. This is why they are such strong, resilient and superior people to all others. They were also given the Flotnar Strengr (seafarers scroll), which was wrapped around the arrow, and it was guidance from Ǫrvar that directed them to the protection of Blak Cliffs. Ǫrvar promised that this land was where He could help them to fight the sea, and would provide them with all the resources they would need to become mighty warriors. The arrow however was only the first action of many taken between the two. The creation of land in Ersnon allowed for Ǫrvar to create his warriors (the Fólk) and prepare them for the battles with Vándr Náttúra. However the Vándr Náttúra did not recoil from the attack and in return created a dragon and other creatures of the deep to take lives of the Fólk on the open waters. Therefore the Fólk believe every sea voyage is a battle with the Vándr Náttúra, and every time they return to land that they have been victorious. Out on the sea they however fear going overboard and that the Vándr Náttúra will capture them, turning them into daemons to haunt their people. The Óstertívar (weak gods) however were able to sneak in other humans (weaker) than the Fólk. They did this by deceiving Ǫrvar by making him believe that the sea spirits (Vándr Náttúra – Evil Spirits) were going to kill His people (Fólk). The Óstertívar however could only create their humans from sand (sandr firar – sand people - Empire of Isles), soil (gunnr firar – Ground people - Realms), snow (snjár firar – Snow people - Mountain Clans) and rock (bjarg firar – Rock people -Creepers). None are as strong as those created from iron though (their belief). The forest elves (Leikar álfr – Playful elf) are mythical creatures created by Vándr Náttúra to irritate the Fólk on the land. Due to the Vándr Náttúra being restricted to the water they were only able to create mischievous creatures on land, that are considerably weaker, scared and hidden to irritate them. Krakens exist in the oceans, and are perceived as a creation by Vándr Náttúra to attack the Fólk. The krakens include a giant squid, and something like this. The Fólk fear dying at sea. They see it as a challenge on the oceans, a challenge by Vándr Náttúra. To lose this challenge is 'terrible' in their eyes. They risk life and limb to rescue others from their death in the seas. Jumping off the Blak Cliffs into the sea is treacherous and if you survive you are not allowed back in Mærrlopt (as you are believed to have made a deal with the Vándr Náttúra to survive such a fall).